crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Magmadon
Esta casca dura é forte o suficiente para ignorar o fogo e a lava!" O Magmadon é um Titã que aparece em Crash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant . É um mutante de tamanho médio que se assemelha a uma tartaruga muscular bípede coberta de enxofre, vermelha ou de cor acastanhada. Magmadon é provavelmente o titã mais ardente que Crash já controlou, e está relacionado ao elemento fogo. Até agora, apareceu em Cr ash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant .Em Crash of the Titans eles serviram Nina Cortex, mas foram criados pelo Dr. Neo Cortex. Biologia Magmadon é uma tartaruga bípede com pele de magma endurecido. Tem conchas de magma congeladas pontiagudas nas costas. Tem cabeça chata com olhos pequenos, nariz pontudo e boca larga. Magmadon tem escamas na barriga. Magmadon freqüentemente encontrou hibernação, o que torna seu corpo ainda mais duro.Magmadon ataca com suas mãos explosivas e conchas que se chocaram ao chão. Uma vez que Magmadon pisa no chão, o mundo treme, causando enormes trêmulos na Terra, Magmadon costuma pisar para fazer sua vítima fugir. Magmadon também pode criar um pequeno vulcão em linha reta. Magmadon não pode se esconder em sua concha, possivelmente porque o próprio corpo é muito grande. Habilidades O Magmadon é fisicamente o mais forte entre os mutantes de tamanho médio. Isto é melhor descrito quando Magmadon é levantado e faz uma pose, porque ele pisa no chão duas vezes e causa um pequeno tremor no chão. No entanto, apesar de sua força, os Magmadons são muito lentos em atacar e (em Mind over Mutant) em movimento. Eles também têm muito menos ocorrências durante um único combo completo, e seus hits devem ser cronometrados com cuidado para ganhar todo o potencial. Além disso, os Magmadons têm a capacidade passiva de suportar temperaturas surpreendentemente altas, permitindo que o Crash cruze piscinas de lava ou outros fluidos quentes quando ele está levantando um Magmadon ( Aku Aku também afirmou que os Magmadons gostam desse ambiente hostil). Magmadons também têm alta defesa, tornando-os capazes de se mover e atacar sem serem perturbados por alguns inimigos que os atacam (eles ainda recebem o dano). Ataques Ataque Regular : O ataque regular de Magmadon consiste em golpear o inimigo com um soco em chamas, e depois, no segundo golpe, socá-lo com a outra mão. Em ambos os casos, Magmadon incinera seus punhos, fazendo-os brilhar. Isso é fisicamente mais forte do que um ataque normal dos outros titãs do mesmo tamanho, mas é muito lento e tem apenas um limite de combinação de dois toques. Após os dois ataques, Magmadon está de castigo e leva tempo para ele se levantar novamente. Em COTT, o segundo ataque é forte o suficiente para quebrar o bloco de Titãs do mesmo tamanho. Como o Combo de Infinito do Shellephant , o segundo golpe só acontece se o botão de ataque leve for pressionado em seguida quando o primeiro atingir o solo, embora o tempo em que ele funcione seja maior. Block-breaking Attack : O movimento de quebra de bloco de Magmadon difere em Crash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Em Crash of the Titans, o destruidor de blocos de Magmadon consiste em uma poderosa batida de corpo, o que é incomum para os titãs do seu tamanho, porque uma vez iniciados, os inimigos não conseguirão resistir, mas leva tempo para o Magmadon se levantar novamente, deixando-o vulnerável por um tempo. Ele carrega no ar, o que não é consistente com a física real, já que o Magmadon deve cair imediatamente. Em Bater: Mente Sobre o Mutante, o destruidor de blocos de Magmadon é simplesmente um carneiro com seus cotovelos, suportando todos os pontos fortes e fracos de um destruidor de blocos regular no jogo. Breakdance Raid (Block-strike) : Disponível apenas em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, e executável pressionando o botão de guarda e o botão de ataque ao mesmo tempo. Isso faz com que o Magmadon deite no chão e gire como se estivesse dançando break. Durante o período deste ataque, Magmadon não pode ser prejudicado por ataques regulares (ataques como o Freeze Punks de Ratcicle ainda podem afetá- lo, e sua saúde também cai se ele atacar uma caixa TNT ), mas é difícil movê-lo. Magmadon pode se mover muito rápido enquanto gira, danificando tudo o que acerta, mas a direção na qual ele se move dificilmente pode ser previsto e é baseado nele saltando de paredes e inimigos. O jogador pode pressionar o botão de ataque durante este ataque, fazendo com que Magmadon permaneça no mesmo lugar enquanto gira e tente definir sua direção com a ajuda de uma flecha giratória que aparece ao redor dele. O ataque desaparece a tempo ou depois que o jogador solta o botão de bloqueio. Hellfire Stomp (ataque especial) : Presumivelmente o ataque final de Magmadon. Magmadon pisa no chão e traz uma linha reta de lava queimando na frente dele, danificando tudo o que toca. Em Crash of the Titans, isso é apenas uma linha reta, então ele deve estar bem posicionado para acertar seu alvo com sucesso, mas é poderoso o bastante para danificar (se não atordoar instantaneamente) um grande titã como o Shellefant e pode marcar grandes combos se usado em minions. Em Mind Over Mutant, falta-lhe a força original, mas tem uma capacidade adicional de dividir em até três linhas para acertar mais inimigos. Aparições Crash of Titans Presumivelmente, a primeira aparição de um Magmadon é durante o filme de abertura Crash of the Titans (aquele que se assemelha ao teatro de sombras). Após a cena que simboliza a criação e a traição de Crash, o Dr. Cortex usa o raio de Evolvo para transformar a próxima coisa que ele vê, que é uma tartaruga, planejando fazer o mutante trabalhar para ele e obedecê-lo. No entanto, o mutante que ele criou era uma criatura magricela usando uma armadura de tartaruga como calça, muito fraca para empurrar uma pedra, muito menos lutar pelo córtex. Depois de tirar sarro de sua nova criação, Nina pega o Evolvo-ray, modifica-o e atira no mutante novamente, transformando-o em uma versão muito maior e mais volumosa que facilmente levantou uma grande pedra e a rolou até explodir. Este foi provavelmente Magmadon, uma vez que ambas as criaturas são grandes tartarugas humanóides, o que faria de Magmadon o primeiro Titã a ser criado. Depois que Nina usou o Evolvo-ray em outras criaturas aleatórias, criando assim novos titãs, o Magmadon demonstrou sua habilidade Stomp no Fogo do Inferno, apenas bateu o chão com o punho e não com os pés. Outros titãs do mesmo filme são provavelmente o Battler , o Spike e dois mutantes desconhecidos, um criado a partir de um coelho e o outro de um crocodilo. A primeira vez que Crash conheceu os Magmadons foi no início do episódio chamado The Blizzard of Claws.Quando ele e Aku Aku estavam a caminho de alcançar Tiny Tiger , eles encontraram um solo vulcânico com piscinas de lava ao redor da área quando um grupo de Magmadons emergiu do chão e das poças. Depois de derrotá-los, Crash foi capaz de acertar um deles e usá-lo para atravessar um mar de lava, a fim de alcançar e destruir os geradores para os exercícios do Cortex. Os Magmadons também foram usados mais tarde na batalha contra o Tiny, já que eles poderiam ser usados com sucesso para atordoar o grande Shellefant a fim de matá-lo e prosseguir. Os Magmadons apareceram mais algumas vezes nos capítulos posteriores, e Crash poderia usá-los para cruzar lava ou, nos capítulos posteriores, poças de metal líquido. Sua última aparição no jogo é em Minority Rapport, onde eles são encontrados em grandes caldeirões de lava, que você usa para atravessar. Crash: Mind Over Mutant Magmadons retornam em Crash: Mind Over Mutant, mas neste jogo, eles foram reduzidos a praticamente adolescentes e por causa disso, suas estatísticas caem drasticamente, já que são muito mais lentas e fracas. Eles podem pular neste jogo e realizar o Breakdance Raid, mas eles são péssimos jumpers e até mesmo escaladores piores. Eles ainda podem andar em líquidos quentes, mas não há muito para eles entrarem. Crash vê os Magmadons novamente em Ratcicle Kingdom , a caminho da prisão.Alguns Ratcicles foram vistos carregando cubos de gelo contendo Magmadons como prisioneiros da prisão de gelo. Eles logo soltam os cubos e lutam com Crash, mas ele os derrota. Após a luta, os Magmadons ganham vida, libertam-se de sua prisão gelada e atacam Crash, mas ele lida com eles com sucesso e os libera do controle do Cortex e consegue capturar um. Mais tarde, eles reaparecem em outras missões. Mais tarde, enquanto se dirigia para o deserto, ele os encontrou junto com Scorporilla em algumas ruínas. Há também um Magmadon Hero , que tem a quantidade da força original dos antigos Magmadons, que pode ser encontrado nas seções secretas do Reino de Ratcicle, após Crash e Aku Aku, e Uka Uka e se aventurar a recuperar seus ossos vodu. O herói em Ratcicle Kingdom que está segurando um desses ossos é uma versão mais escura de um Magmadon comum. Para alcançá-lo, o jogador deve usar um Grimly para pular blocos de gelo caindo em uma cachoeira próxima, em seguida, caminhe por uma caverna cheia de hostis Grimlys e Brat Girls , bem como mais Magmadons. Depois que ele é derrotado, ele re-spawns no mesmo local e pode ser levantado. Etimologia O nome de Magmadon é retirado das palavras magma, significando o material fundido sob a crosta terrestre e referindo-se à sua natureza ardente, e don, que significa dentes e é algumas vezes usado para nomear certos dinossauros (como Iguanodon ou Trakadon) referindo-se às semelhanças de Magmadon. para eles, já que são ambos répteis volumosos. Então, literalmente, o nome deles significa "dente de magma". Trivialidades * ·Magmadons são fisicamente os mais fortes entre os mutantes de tamanho médio. * Em Crash of the Titans, o ataque de quebra de bloco de Magmadon é surpreendentemente útil.Normalmente, os titãs precisam de algum tempo para aumentar sua resistência a fim de realizar um desses ataques, deixando-os abertos a lesões, mas Magmadon simplesmente salta para cima e já está fora do alcance de outros inimigos, o que significa que ele é um tiro certeiro. embora demore um pouco para se levantar novamente. O único titã que chegou perto disso é o Battler . * Estranhamente, embora os Magmadons sejam relativamente tartarugas, eles nunca usaram suas conchas para se cobrirem ou se esconderem. Em Mind Over Mutant, eles só encontram seu uso quando o Magmadon realiza o Breakdance Raid. * Os mutantes malignos com olhos vermelhos trabalham juntos, mas quando você vê um Magmadon em Mind Over Mutant, eles são congelados no gelo sendo carregados por Ratcicles de olhos vermelhos, mas quando eles se libertam do gelo, você pode ver que eles também têm olhos vermelhos . * É o único Titã que pode ficar (em Crash of the Titans) em lava e não perde a saúde. * Magmadon é semelhante ao Pokémon Torkoal porque ambos são semelhantes a tartarugas e ambos podem sobreviver na lava. * Como o nome sugere, significa "dente de magma" (apesar deste fato de Magmadon não ter nenhum dente). * A aparência do Magmadon pode ser baseada nas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, que compartilham um design similar. Galeria Magmadon-0.jpg magmadon_by_heydavid17-d6gq4vu.png Magmadon_Crash_of_the_Titans.png en:Magmadon es:Magmadon pt:Magmadon Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Titãs